The Ash of Winter and the Frost of Fire
by Teania
Summary: The Teen Titans need help with the rising crime in Jump City. When 2 new members join, how will the Titans react when they find the new members have their own agenda? Read and Find Out.


It was a bright morning in Jump City were the Teen Titans were currently holding trials for new members, Titan's East and Titan's Main were working overtime and they needed some more help to give everyone a break

It was a bright morning in Jump City were the Teen Titans were currently holding trials for new members, Titan's East and Titan's Main were working overtime and they needed some more help to give everyone a break.

"Okay don't call us we'll call you" Robin said with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster. The current kid could only blink really fast.

The rest of the Titans sighed and Beast boy slammed his head on the desk. "Is this what you call a…break?" Starfire asked as she looked at the list of names that Robin had before him. All with big lines through them…some even 10 times.

"Star, you mean a bust, and yea this is what this looks like." Beast boy muttered as he looked at the empty space before them.

Robin sighed. "Alright we have one more person, then we'll get going. If this one doesn't work, I don't know what we'll do."He muttered the last part to himself.

Looking to the lighted area, he called in the last person.

Two boys walked in, One was shorter with red hair spiked in the back and short bangs hanging in the front. His eyes were grey like storm clouds and he had tan skin with a few scars that looked like burns. He was dressed in an all red and black long-sleeve shirt and black pants. He stood half-slouching, clinging onto the arm of the other boy.

The other was more confident looking. He stood tall and had bluish hair with white highlights, styled where it reached his shoulders but was pulled back by a black tie. He was pale and had eyes like glacier ice. He wore a jacket of blue and a half-shirt of white. His pants had both colours on them.

Both of the boys had identical features except for their hair and eyes. Obviously twins.

"I thought it was only one person left." Beast boy commented as he looked at the two boys.

"We're a double audition. I hope that's okay." The taller boy with the blue hair said.

Robin shrugged. "Please state your name, your powers and any other special skills you may have. Then We'll ask you to demostrate these skills and your powers."

The blue haired boy nodded as did the other. "My name is Ice and this is my brother Ash." The blue-haired boy said.

Ice continued, "I can control ice, water, snow, coldness and I am able to lower my own body temperture so that I can appear dead or harden my skin to the point of being made of ice itself. I can also do this to another person or a room."

Robin nodded and looked at Ash, who was standing behind his brother. "And you Ash?" He asked.

Ice turned around and leaned down said something into the other boy's ear. After a moment, Ash nodded and took a breath, stepping forward he looked up at the other Titans.

"I-I can control fire, I can create it and extinguish it if needed. I can use heat to melt any kind of metal and I can draw on fire's energy to…power myself up in a way. I have a higher body temperature than normal people and that's about it." He muttered. Ash looked up with his grey eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Any other special skills?" Robin asked.

Ice grabbed his brother's hand to reassure him. "We both know martial arts, I am a high-level black-belt, Ash is a Blue-belt, but he's almost ready for the next level."

Robin nodded and made a note on his palm-pilot. "Now I need a demostration of your powers." He said. Ice nodded and looked at Ash before letting his brother walk off to the side. He lifted his hands in the air and squeeze his fists tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. "Ice field." He whispered. The floor beneath him became covered in frosty ice, with mist rising above it. "My Ice Field allows me to trip up my enemy's if they run." He smiled and held his hands out before him. A small ball of water formed. It looked like water being poured into an invisible bowl. "Water Spike." He said. The water shot out in spikes that became ice. They imbedded themselves in the walls, then melted into water again and flowed back to Ice. He closed his eyes and put his arms at his sides. He took a big breath, then let it out in a foggy breath. He opened his eyes again andthey were glowing blue. His skin started to ice up and turn transluscent through his clothes.

"This is what happens when I lower my body temperature." Ice spoke and it echoed with a deeper tone than before. "This also may happen if I am seriously injured, it is my body's way of healing itself." His eyes stopped glowing and his body became normal again.

"I have more, but I don't want to take up too much of your time." He said. Robin had been writing furiously on his pad, when he looked up he looked over at Ash, "Now it's your turn Ash, show up what you can do." He said.

Ash bit his lip again but nodded, "Al-alright." He said. He walked to wear Ice had been standing. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He held out his hand and fire shot up really fast hitting the ceiling. His eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry! Sorry, I'm just really nervous." He apologized looking like any minute he was going to be hurt.

Robin waved a hand, "It's okay, I understand, just relax and continue." He even smiled alittle to help him.

Ash nodded and looked at Ice for a moment. He closed his eyes and kneeled on the ground. Putting his hands on the ground, he closed his eyes tight and whispered in a scared voice, "Fire Wall." Fire surrounded him in a circle. He stood up and held his hands out, touching the fire, which bended and twisted into ropes of flame. He sent a tendril out to his left and one to his right. "I can use these to hit enemy's, without them coming close to me, or a v-victim." He said. He relaxed his arms and the fire disappeared with a puff of smoke. He looked at Ice again and bit his lip.

He spun around and held his hands out, fire sprung from them and went in a circle then he lifted them above his head and he kept spinning and spinning the fire getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly the fire shot up straight and turned, taking the shape of a large fire dragon. It opened it's jaws and showed large fangs of flame and they dripped with smoke. It came closer and closer to the Titans.

"ICE!" Ash shouted. Immediately water shot up to douse the dragon and it disappeared in a large cloud of steam.

Ash fell to his knees and panted as Ice walked over and helped him up. "I'm sorry, sometimes it's hard for him to control that particular attack." Ice said as he held his brother.

The Titans nodded, Beast boy had his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide open. "DUDE! That was awsome!!" He shouted. Raven rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Rae what was that for?!" He shouted before talking loudly to the girl.

Robin ignored them and smiled, "I think your in but on a trial basis for now. Please come back here tomorrow with your things and you can set up your rooms at the Tower then. We'll show you our rules and our other things then. Thanks for coming, we'll see you tomorrow morning at 9am."

Ice smiled and looked at his brother who smiled weakly as well. "Thank you so much for seeing us." Ice said as he helped his still weak brother leave.

As the two left. Ash stopped on the sidewalk. He collasped and covered his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Ice, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it…I've been trying and trying but it keeps taking over…" He looked at his brother, grey eyes were shiny with tears.

Ice hugged him and rubbed his back. "It's okay, it's okay, we still got in huh? We'll be fine. Tomorrow we'll be inside the tower then we can start our mission. Don't worry Ash, everything's going to be okay…" He said as he looked back at the Tower behind them.


End file.
